Blood Family
by Iamimaginative22
Summary: This takes place just after the battle on Valentine's ship. I was disappointed on the ending of the series, so I decided to write an alternate ending... starting from here because it will make better since later on. I can't elaborate, or it will spoil the prologue. So read it and move on if you don't like it.
1. Prologue

Clary twitched in his arms again. He worried for her, hoping that the rune that he had drawn on her shoulder would make her cough up the water in her lungs. He still couldn't believe Clary, little Clary, had destroyed the ship with a simple open spell. Simple, but powerful. He heard footsteps crunching in the late night frost. He turned to see a boy with stark-white hair and eyes like black abysses.

"Is she going to live?" he asked, eyeing Clary with a mix of disdain and wonder.

Before he could answer, Clary convulsed, rolled out of his arms and threw up dirty water. He was on his feet watching, waiting for her to turn around. "Clary are you alright?" he asked.

"Jace?" she asked feebly. Then she forced herself into a sitting position and turned to face him. Quicker than a cat, he clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Then he pulled her into his body as she started to struggle against him. After a minute, Clary lay slumped against his chest, still weak from almost drowning.

"I will let you go, if you do not scream," he whispered into her ear. Slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth. She didn't utter a sound. "You'll thank ma later," he said, louder this time.

"I won't ever thank you, _Valentine_." Clary hissed. She did not struggle against him, but he could feel that she had the fire of a fighter in her.

"That's no way to treat your father, Clary," he laughed. Clary struggled to keep her eyes open, but exhaustion soon overcame her. She slumped against Valentine, passed out.

"What are we going to do with her?" the boy asked.

"We'll bring her along, Jonathan. Morgensterns never leave family behind." Valentine replied. He scooped his daughter's legs up and carried her over the frost coated hill. He turned around once to look at his place of defeat, before taking a step forward and disappearing from view.

"Jace! Jace, get up!"

Jace struggled to open his eyes. He first saw the stars, scattered like diamonds across a blanket of indigo-violet. Then he saw the moon, a big, silver circle shining down from above. He though how Clary would have loved to sketch the scene, until his sight was blocked by Isabelle. Then he remembered the battle on Valentine's ship. "Clary!" he gasped, sitting up straight and looking around for the love of his life. He saw Alec helping Magnus in Luke's truck, with Luke, Simon, and Maia in the bed. But no signature red head. Isabelle was on her knees next to him.

"Jace, I'm so sorry. The rest of the Shadowhunters with energy left are still searching, but there hasn't been any sign..." she trailed off, tears making her eyes shine.

Jace looked out on the dirty river water, feeling terribly alone now that Clary was missing. He looked at the slowly breaking dawn and put his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

"It's been two goddamned days!" Jace shouted. He pounded the wall in Isabelle's room angrily. Across the room, sitting next to his sister, Alec flinched. Isabelle looked at her brother worriedly and gripped Alec's hand reassuringly. Then she got up from the bed and walked over to Jace. She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll find her."

"I know we will, but without her I can't seem to get a grip. I lost my tether and I don't know when I'll get it back. All I do know is that it will never be the same, "Jace said, his forehead resting on the wall. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. "Alec?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

"Magnus knows to look for any sign of Clary, Jace. He has known her since she was a little girl," Alec replied, looking at Jace with sadness, "There's no way he'll miss her."

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

In the silence, Alec's stomach rumbled. He blushed, embarrassed, and hugged his middle. Jace and Isabelle both turned to look at Alec.

Isabelle sighed, trying to hide a smile, "Come on, I'll go make lunch." and she walked out of the room.

Jace looked at Alec and they both cracked up. "Knowing her, she'll make pasta and end up burning it in the water." Jace said, a ghost of a smile touching his face.

"Or worse" Alec finished, and they both ran after Isabelle.

Valentine glanced down at his daughter again, asleep in his arms. Jonathon was walking behind him silently, but Valentine could feel his son's eyes on her too. He stopped and looked at the sinking sun, judging that they had some time to wait until they could get out of the woods.

"We'll stop and rest here," Valentine said, "We'll wait until nightfall to see if we can summon the apartment."

"Fine," Jonathan replied, rather harshly. "Be cautious. There are demons in these woods."

Valentine nodded as he laid Clary down against a tree. She was still exhausted from the energy that she had poured into the rune. He sat and stared at his daughter, transfixed by her likeness to Jocelyn.

Then he heard a howl. Valentine looked up at the sun, which was almost below the horizon. "Jonathan," Valentine said, his voice low. "Those are hellhounds, and we still have to wait."

"I know, I know." Jonathan replied, drawing a runed sword. The howls grew closer, until Valentine could hear the growls in the trees. He drew his seraph blade and stood in a crouched position, ready for the battle.

One of the hellhounds jumped from the trees, huge and jaws gaping. Valentine ducked its massive paws and sliced the blade across it's flank. The demon whimpered and disappeared in a puff of dust.

Two jumped at Jonathan, each from different directions. He moved gracefully out of the way, quicker than the eye could follow, deftly slashing the demons to ribbons, until they disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked around for other hellhounds, ones that would be hiding in the shadows. Another one jumped at him and he met it head on, grabbing it's nose and it's lower jaw. He screamed inhumanely and forced the hellhound to the ground. Then with another scream he broke the hellhound's jaw, and snapped its neck. It fell to the ground and disappeared. Jonathan looked around the clearing, his eyes black as bottomless pits.

The hellhounds stopped howling, the air growing eerily quiet. Then they all started to turn tail, running away from the inhuman boy with strange eyes and godly strength.

"Why are they-" Valentine wondered out loud, watching the demons run. Then he turned to look at his son, who was gazing up at the full moon, the silvery light glinting off of his black eyes. Jonathan blinked, once, twice, then he fell to the ground. Valentine ran to him, and gently shook him awake.

Jonathan opened his eyes, now the familiar green of the Morgenstern family. He sat up and shrugged his father's hands off. "I'm fine. Let's summon the house."

Valentine nodded, and began drawing a rune in the dirt. When he was finished, a door appeared out of nowhere, its frame white and peeling. Jonathan opened the door and stepped inside, while Valentine picked up Clary and carried her into the house.

Once the door shut, the frame disappeared, leaving the trees empty.

Jace looked up from the piano. Alec had run by, and not soon after, Isabelle followed. He peered out of the music room, and heard shouting. He followed the sound to the kitchen, it growing steadily louder.

"Mother, we should take Jace. You know that he is the best fighter of us all."

"I'm not allowing him to come, not with his mind clouded as it is."

"But-"

"There is no buts about it. He's just not ready for a fight."

As Jace stepped in, the shouting quieted down. Isabelle, Alec, and their mother, Maryse, all stood and watched him, their eyes bugging out.

Alec was the first one to recover. "Sorry, Jace we were-"

"It's okay, I heard." He said, "Besides I don't want to go. Not if I'm going to be a danger to everyone there."

Isabelle looked at him like he was crazy, but a stern look from her mother prevented her from saying anything more. Angrily, she stormed off towards the armory, with her brother not far behind.

"Jace, you understand why I cannot allow you to come?" Maryse said, "Until Clary is safe, Valentine has a way of getting to you, so I'm not taking any chances."

Jace nodded, "I had other plans anyway."

With a huff, Maryse left, following her children.

"Now I have plans," Jace muttered to himself. He grabbed an apple from the bowl and bulled his hoodie over his head. He didn't glance back as he walked out of the Institute.

Jace walked with his head down, and deep in the hood of his sweatshirt. He followed the path he and Clary had not taken long ago, to Magnus Bane's loft. He knocked once, then tested the knob. Finding it to be unlocked, he opened the door and let himself in.

He walked up a flight of stairs and found Magnus sitting in a deep couch chair facing him.

"You knew I would come?" Jace asked.

"Of course." He replied. "The love of your life is missing, not to mention, your brother is very worried about you. Now let's sit down and talk."


	3. Chapter 2

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Jonathan looked at his father unbelievingly. "You invited a Downworlder here?"

"I had no choice. Only Warlocks can heal demon wounds. Runes don't work." Valentine replied, not even glancing at his son. "Now go and invite her in."

Jonathan growled at his father angrily, but still went to answer the door. He took a breath and turned the knob. Standing in the doorway was a figure, cloaked in black.

"Are you Seraphina?" Jonathan asked.

"I am, Jonathan," The warlock replied. "Are you going to let me in to help your sister, or not?"

Jonathan showed the warlock into the room where Clary was lying on a bed. She was passed out and shaking, the hellhound bite inflamed to an angry red, fringed with purple.

"Seraphina, I'm glad that you came," Valentine said, standing up and walking over to the warlock.

"Valentine, what the hell were you thinking, bringing an untrained Nephillum into a hellhound fight?" Seraphina replied calmly.

"It wasn't my idea," Valentine said, with a hint of anger. "We had to walk because we couldn't summon the apartment supposed to the Clave."

Seraphina nodded and went to Clary's side, she felt the girl's forehead, then stuck two fingers in the wound. Clary screamed, her eyes flying open. Valentine stepped forward, but stopped when she passed out again.

"The wound is infected, but not by much. This will be a simple healing." Seraphina turned to Valentine, "You could've hired any warlock, one who charges less. Why did you call me?" she asked.

"I need another favor, one that only you can do." Valentine replied.

"I will not!" Seraphina replied, "you know what happened the last time I trained a human?"

"He turned into a warlord and conquered Great Britain, and most of Europe, killing his father in the end, but also dying from his wounds." Valentine answered.

"I will not start another war, especially one between the Nephillum." Seraphina said. "I'll heal her, but I will not train her."

Valentine ran Seraphina's arm. "Please, she won't listen to me."

"She has a good reason to. You forgotten that you are Valentine Morgenstern, disgrace of the Nephillum, and enemy of the Clave." Valentine let go Seraphina's arm, appalled with her words. "You drove away her mother in your beliefs, and you have given her every reason to hate you."

Suddenly, Jonathan sprang on Seraphina pinning her against his body with a knife to her throat, "Don't speak, Downworlder." He hissed. Seraphina felt a trickle of blood run down her chest.

"Jonathan!" Valentine shouted, but he didn't move to stop his son.

"I will not listen to you insult my father."

Seraphina took a breath, "Jonathan, if you don't let me go, you will disgrace your family by letting Clary die."

Jonathan didn't say anything, but he was calling down. He dropped the knife and backed up still angry, but getting back in control of it. Seraphina pulled a paper out of her pocket and handed it to Valentine. "I'll need more than what I have, but I do have enough to make her more comfortable."

Valentine nodded and walked out of the room. Seraphina side and took off her black cloak. She took out a small vial filled with green liquid. She uncorked the vial and poured half of the contents onto the bite mark. It steamed, but turned less inflamed. Almost a second later, Clary sat upright in the bed. "Wha-? Where am I?"

"Clary, drink this." Seraphina commanded, ignoring her questions.

"What does it do?"

"It will help you heal, but it will also knock you out. So you heal faster." Seraphina replied.

Clary took the vial from Seraphina and swallowed it in one draft. She handed the vial back to Seraphina, then grabbed her wrist. Seraphina could only watch as the girl rolled up the long black sleeve of her dress. Clary stared at the curling black marks that covered the girl's skin. "You're a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked in a whisper.

"No-" but she was caught off before she could explain. She jumped over Clary's bed, dodging to knives that Jonathan had thrown at her. "You're a Shadowhunter?!" He shouted. "I'll kill you before you can alert the others. Surely you would've known that your actions were suicidal."

Seraphina dodged another knife by ducking under it. She, in turn, threw two knives. They both scraped against Jonathan's body, embedding themselves in the wall behind him. He looked at the two fine lines on his arm, both weeping blood. He wiped the blood away with his hands, and threw three knives at Seraphina, all three preventing her from moving wide of the blades.

Jonathan smiled, knowing that there was no way that he could miss. But the smile disappeared when and knives struck Seraphina's empty, suspended dress. Jonathan turned around, looking for the Shadowhunter.

He heard a rustle and looked behind him, but there was no one there. Then his eyes traveled upwards to the vaulted ceiling. He watched in surprise as Seraphina flew at him with the speed of a bird of prey. She kicked him in the chest, pushing him across the room, hitting the far wall. He watched as Seraphina came at him, her feet never touching the ground. She picked him up still dazed, his feet a full foot off the ground.

"What are you?" he asked, seeing her for the first time. Her now bear arms were covered in curling black rooms. She had snow white wings pumping the air, keeping them hovering off the ground.

Her golden eyes narrowed, and Jonathan dropped to the ground. She landed lightly and crawled over top of him, so that she was looking him in the eye. "I am not what you think I am." And she formed a silver blade out of thin air.

"Wait!" Clary screamed, "don't kill him!"

Seraphina looked up for a moment, and I was all Jonathan needed. He wrenched the knife from her hand and plunged it into her right side. The dagger disappeared in a silvery smoke and Seraphina collapsed on top of him. He grabbed her arms and rolled on top of her. He could feel blood seeping through his fingers and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I know you're as good as dead."


	4. ATTENTION

**Just so you very faithful readers know, I am now writing and posting on much more than Fanfiction. Sorry about disappearing, but I am still writing. I will probably not continue to post updates on this site, but you never know. So mozy on over to Wattpad if you want to see the most up to date version of my posted stories.**

**For those of you who cannot find my profile, it is here.**

** user/Iamimaginative22**

**Thank you my fans,**

**Iamimaginative22**


End file.
